Girl With A Broken Smile
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Jack Morgan leaves Reba once again and on the day before Valentine's Day she finds herself completely heartbroken until her knight and shining armor comes to her rescue.


Reba's heart was broken as she laid on her couch. It had been two days since her now ex-boyfriend Jack Morgan broke her heart. She had tried to prove to the kids that she wasn't that upset about their break up, but they could see through her act. They had seen Reba at her worst so seeing that she was heartbroken was easy for the three kids to spot. They weren't sure what to do to try and cheer Reba up but they knew that they needed to find a way to help. They hated seeing their mother hurt so much and since Jake was sixteen he was able to understand more.

Brock Hart walked into Reba's living room without a knock, which wasn't uncommon at all. Sometimes it seemed as if Brock still lived at her house because he never knocked. That was a habit that never grew on Brock. He saw his beautiful ex-wife lying on the couch and even he could tell that she wasn't doing so well. "Hey Reba. I think we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking Brock. I just want to lay here and sleep." She said as she adjusted the washcloth that was over her eyes.

Brock looked at her and sighed. "The kids told me that you would say that." He then walked over to her and squatted in front of the couch, placing a hand on her arm. "Reba I'm taking you out to dinner and I don't care what you say."

Reba sighed and took the wash cloth off her eyes. "Brock if I don't want to talk then what makes you think that I want to go out. Can you just let me stay in the comfort of my own home?" Brock could tell that there was sadness in Reba's eyes and he hadn't seen that since before they got in a divorce.

Brock sighed and sat down on the floor looking up at the red head. "Well then I guess I'll stay here. I'm not leaving and you're just going to have to get over that." Brock looked at his beautiful ex-wife and knew that if he ever went back to one of his ex-wives it would be her. She was perfectly imperfect and Brock knew that he should have never left her. That was the stupidest thing that he had ever done.

Reba sighed and laid back down but this time without the washcloth on. She knew she was about to confide in her ex-husband and talk to him about how hurt she was over Jack leaving for the third time. That was definitely something that normal divorced people didn't do but they weren't normal. Anyways Brock always confided in her about his marriage to Barbra Jean, no matter how many times she asked him not too. That was just how their friendship went and the divorce didn't change that.

Since Brock's divorce with Barbra Jean three years ago his friendship with Reba has grown. There had been nothing romantically between the two, although he couldn't deny that he wanted there to be. "Reba listen."

Brock was then cut off by Reba wrapping her arms around Brock's waist and crying into his chest. Reba hardly ever showed people when she cried and if she didn't run away when she started too then it was very rare. Brock wrapped his arms around Reba and rubbed her back. "It just hurts Brock. Why does he keep leaving me over and over again?"

Brock swallowed hard wishing that he knew the answer to Reba's question. In all honesty he wished he knew where Jack Morgan was so he could rip him to shreds. He regretted every day leaving Reba and he could only hope that Jack would feel the same one day. "He's an idiot Reba. He obviously has his own problems because he just left the best woman that he will ever be able to get. I will not let him come back into your life and see him leave again. It will be in his best interest that he stays as far away from you as possible."

Reba looked up at Brock and sniffled some. Even after their divorce Brock had always been protective over her and she loved it. Reba stayed wrapped in Brock's arms as she continued to sob. She couldn't understand why none of her relationships were working out. The only ex that she had remained friends with was Brock. Everyone else just left her life once they were over. She knew that she was a mess so she couldn't understand why Brock was still holding her and trying to comfort her.

"Brock you can leave now." She said softly not wanting to be a burden to Brock. Reba couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her go when she tried to push her away from him.

"I'm not leaving Reba. I know you think everyone is going to leave you but I'm not going to. Not this time." Brock said as he ran his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. He hadn't thought about what he had said, _not this time_. He might not have been thinking about it but Reba sure was.

Reba sighed and looked over at Brock. "Listen, I appreciate you being here but I really just want to go up and get some sleep. If you want to stay here then you can stay in Cheyanne's old room." Reba didn't want to even bring up the fact that the following day was Valentine's Day.

Reba stood up off of the couch and tried to give Brock a reassuring smile. She didn't say anything and she turned around before Brock could say anything. She walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Things were not like Reba had wanted them to be. Even after the divorce she pictured that she would be with someone by now instead of having a broken heart. Reba guessed that her heart couldn't fully be broken since it had never been restored from the divorce. In a way Brock still had her heart.

Things were so different than what they had once planned. All this thinking about her and Brock was beginning to drive her crazy, so without even changing into pajamas Reba climbed into her bed and got under the covers. This was the happiest she had felt all night long, but yet she still felt like she needed to cry.

A sudden knock at her bedroom door startled Reba but she stayed in her bed looking out the window. "Reba, I'm going to go home. I want to give you the space that you need, but since I live only three houses down I want you to know that you are more than welcomed to come over if you want. You don't have to call or anything." Brock said as he saw Reba nod her head, letting him know that she had heard him. Knowing that Reba had heard what he had said made Brock decide that it was time to leave so that's what he did.

Reba laid in her bed for at least an hour and couldn't close her eyes long enough to fall asleep. With a sigh Reba got out of bed glad that she hadn't changed into her pajamas earlier that night. She didn't even grab her purse. She was only going a few houses down so she didn't feel like she really needed it. When she walked out of her house the breeze felt good against her face.

It only took her a minute to get to Brock's house and when she saw that all the lights were off she debated on going home, but she knew that she needed Brock right now. As much as she hated to admit it Brock was the only person that she wanted to be with at the moment because he knew her better than anyone else. Reba took a deep breath and tapped on the living room window as she then walked over to the front door and knocked on it. When Brock answered the door a minute later Reba found herself relieved and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

Brock half smiled and wrapped his arms around Reba. He wished that Reba was over here to tell him that she loved him and wanted to work things out, but he was just glad that she was finding comfort in him. That he could somehow help her through the hard time that she was going through. He had put her through so much pain in the past that he was lucky they were as close as they were. After the divorce things were rough and they were both scared that their friendship would never be as good as it once was, but through the years their friendship had gotten stronger.

"I'm sorry for coming over here so late Brock but I couldn't stand to be in the quietness of my house anymore. It only made things worse." Reba said and it was clear to Brock that she was exhausted. He couldn't help but think what their lives would have been like if he hadn't had the affair when they were separated. He knew he would never forgive himself for what he had done because if he had done everything he possibly could to save their marriage then she wouldn't be so heartbroken right now.

Brock rubbed her back and kissed her head softly. It was an innocent action that neither of them thought about. They both acted as if it hadn't happened because there had been many times since their divorce that he had done that same innocent action. The kiss on the head wasn't an action of love but it was an action of caring for Reba. "Reba I told you to come over if you wanted to. There is nothing to be sorry for." Brock said as he closed the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?"

Reba looked at Brock as she walked towards the couch that was in the middle of his living room. "No thanks. I just wanted to get away from all the quiet."

Brock nodded his head and took a seat on his couch motioning Reba to come join him. Once she did he wrapped his arms around her and turned on the television to try and drown out the silence of his own house. Only five minutes had passed when he decided to spark a conversation but when he talked there was no answer in return. Instead there was steady breathing coming from the beautiful redhead that had her head laying on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up and cause her to have insomnia again so instead he grabbed the light blanket that was lying next to him and covered the two of them up as he then gently rested his head on hers. He then slowly started to drift off into sleep with his ex-wife in his arms.

The next morning the red hair puffy eyed woman slowly started waking up. She was still on the couch where she had fell asleep the previous night, but the man she had fell asleep on was no longer there. Where could he possibly be? This was his house. Reba sighed at the fact that she was alone again. She did great alone when she wanted to be but this time was different. Reba didn't want to be alone because it gave her plenty of time to think and ask questions about why Jack had left her for the third time. What was possibly wrong with her that he had to leave her not one or two times but three times?

Reba stood up and decided that she was going to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water and make something to eat. Something simple since she wasn't sure where Brock kept all of his food, but if there was one thing she was sure about it was that the toaster was on the counter. However that was the last thing that caught Reba's eyes when she walked into the kitchen. Instead it was the beautiful peach and white bouquet that were in a vase. She walked over to the counter and picked up the card that sat next to it. Her first thought was that Brock had a new girlfriend and these were for her but when she read her name on the envelope a smile came across her face. This was the first time the fifty year old had smiled since before Jack had left. Taking the card out of the envelope her smile continued to grow as she read the words '_To Someone Special_' on the front. She read the message on the inside but under the words _'Happy Valentine's Day_' was a handwritten note in Brock's handwriting. Reba smiled softly as she started to read his personal note to her.

_Happy Valentine's Day Reba. I hope when you see this card and the roses it brings a smile to your face. You're too pretty to not have a smile on your face. Today is going to be all about you and how I want to make sure you feel beautiful. Keep your chin up and do me a favor; turn around. _

_ ~Brock _

Reba laid the card back on the counter next to the roses and turned around as she was instructed to do. When she turned around she saw Brock standing there in a tux. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked nice in a tux just like he always had. "Thanks Brock, now I feel underdressed."

Brock laughed at Reba's remark and smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a friendly hug. "Do you like the roses?"

Reba smiled and looked up at Brock. "I did. It was very sweet of you. I do have one question though." Reba said softly as she walked away from Brock and over to the roses smelling them. "Why peach and white? Why not just regular red or pink roses?"

Hearing Reba ask this question made Brock smile because he knew that now she would know the reasons behind the colors. "Well the white roses represent the new beginnings that are going to come your way, and the peach roses represent my appreciation for you and everything that you do for me and our children."

Reba smiled as she felt her eyes start to water. She didn't understand how yesterday she was so heartbroken but today it seemed as if she couldn't quit smiling, and the person that was making her smile ear to eat was her ex-husband. "Why this? Why all this?"

Brock looked at Reba and grinned. "You've been so insecure and I couldn't let you feel that way about yourself anymore, especially not on Valentine's Day. You need to feel like you're beautiful and I'm going to make sure that you feel that way. I want you to go home and get dressed into something nice. A summer dress will do. I don't care what color but I will be at your house in fifteen minutes to pick you up for the first place that we are going to so don't take too long." Brock said as he smiled and Reba and then turned around walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Cheyanne was sitting on the couch.

He had left the room before she had a chance to say anything and she really didn't feel like asking questions. She had some happiness back and she wanted to make sure that it wouldn't go away. She knew that she had to be strong for the family but they all knew that Reba had been going through a lot. Barbra Jean had moved away to Little Rock, which Reba could claim that it didn't bother her but everyone knew that it was true. Then Reba's father had passed away three weeks ago and Jack had left Reba when she needed him the most. Brock was ready to be Reba's knight and shining armor even if they were just friends. Someone needed to cheer Reba up and help her find herself and that was exactly what Brock planned on doing.

When Brock heard the kitchen door shut he couldn't help his growing smile on his face as he looked over at his oldest daughter. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do Cheyanne? I don't want your mom thinking I tricked her into going on a date with me because that's the last thing that I want to do."

Cheyanne smiled at her father and nodded her head. "If Van did something like this for me I would be happier than I had ever been before. Of course that would mean that we would have to get in a divorce and that won't happen but you know what I mean!"

Brock rolled his eyes at his daughter and laughed a little. "Wearing a dress and a tux is kind of overdressed for going horseback riding don't you think?" Brock said as he looked down at the tux he was wearing. He knew that he looked great in it but he didn't see the point in wearing a tux when he was going to be riding on a horse.

"No dad. Just go with what I said. Van and Jake are out at a nice little picnic spot out by the trail. Just take her to the trail and horseback ride to where the picnic is. I circled it on this map." Cheyanne said as she handed a folded piece of paper to her father as she smiled. "Let me know how it goes." She then stood up and kissed her father's cheek as she walked out of the front door. This wasn't a date even though Brock felt like Reba was going to see it as one, and maybe there was a part of him that wanted it to be a date but he couldn't pressure and rush Reba like that. He wasn't even sure where she stood with her feelings for him and as far as he knew she was well over him.

Brock had gave Reba more time than he said he would but that was only because he knew she was going to want to take a shower and freshen up. She was a woman and that was what women did. It was eleven in the morning when Brock knocked at Reba's door and his stomach was turning from his nerves. He hadn't felt this way since they had gotten married. There was something about Reba that made him feel something that no one else could. There was something special about Reba and it had kept Brock around for all these years even if they were divorced.

Reba answered the door in a beautiful blue dress that stopped at her knees and had straps that were three fingers wide. Reba was stunning and she had already took Brock's breath away. _Come on Hart. Say something before she thinks this is a date you moron_, he thought to himself looking at his ex-wife who stood in front of him. "You look very nice Reba. Are you ready to go?"

The redhead smiled softly at her ex-husband and nodded her head as she grabbed her purse off of the coatrack. With a smile the two of them walked to Brock's Lexus where he opened the passenger door to allow her to get in before he got in on the driver's side. Brock backed out of Reba's driveway and he couldn't help but wonder how this thing was going to end. There was a part of him that was scared Reba was going to view this as him trying to get her back when in reality this was supposed to show Reba that Brock still cared and that he always would. If this brought Reba back to him then that was a plus but he was just trying to show Reba that things were going to get better and not to lose herself.

"Where are we going?" Reba asked with a smile as she interrupted Brock's thoughts, and he wasn't complaining about that. Brock hated when he thought about things a lot. He wanted to do the thing that was quickest and cheapest, which was one thing he liked about doing this for Reba. It wasn't very costly at all and his cheap butt loved it.

Brock smiled over at Reba and laughed a little. "I'm not going to tell you Reba. A surprise is a surprise and I am not going to spoil it." Reba laughed her southern laugh that Brock loved to hear. It was perfect and it fit her personally perfectly.

"You know I've always hated when you do that. Even when we first started dating and you would do that I would hate it." Reba laughed even more. She noticed that Brock was muscular than he normally was. It seemed as if he had gained his six pack back and his biceps weren't looking too bad either. He had a nice tan but he always did. There was something about tanning that Brock loved but Reba couldn't complain. She could make as many jokes as she wanted to about it but at the end of the day she knew that Brock looked nice.

The two of them laughed and talked about things just like they normally did. Reba didn't even think about bringing Jack up. He wasn't even on her mind and that was a wonderful feeling for Reba. For once she felt free. When they got to the trail and Reba saw two tall brown horses she started laughing. "You did not?!" Reba exclaimed as she placed her head into her hands and giggled.

Brock laughed at Reba's reaction. "There's two horses and two of us. You do the math." He said as he turned the car off and got out of it walking over to the passenger side and helping Reba out of the car.

With a smile on her face Reba looked at the horses and then over to Brock. "I'm in a dress Brock."

Brock laughed and looked at Reba. "When we were in Oklahoma there were many times we went horseback riding and you were in a dress so don't even try and pull that one on me." Brock said as he smiled at Reba. "Let's go cowgirl." He then walked towards one of the horses as Reba ran behind him laughing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Reba said as she laughed and trailed behind Brock to the other horse. Reba had no problem getting up on the saddle and once Brock got up on the saddle on the other horse Reba smiled over at him. They instructed for the horses to start going on the trail and Reba couldn't help but smile. She hadn't gone horseback riding since the two of them lived in Oklahoma when they were dating.

Brock looked over at her and smiled. Seeing her happy was the most rewarding thing for him because he knew that he had something to do about it. Reba meant the world to him and he was well aware that his actions from the past didn't demonstrate that. "What are the kids doing today?"

Looking over at the man who once referred himself as "Golden God" on online poker Reba couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if that was all she was able to do and she really couldn't complain. Maybe things were finally going to start going the right way. "Cheyanne and Van are spending time with Elizabeth and Michael. Kyra is spending time with her friends and working on some new songs that she has been working on for the band, and Jake is spending the day with his girlfriend Krystal."

It was hard for Brock to believe that Jake was now seriously dating. Jake had been with Krystal for roughly two years and Brock was proud of the way that Jake treated her. It made Brock feel like he hadn't completely messed up his kids. Of course Jake was the youngest of the three so he didn't completely understand everything that was happening when the divorce took place. That was why it was important to Brock to be around regardless of the divorce, and that was one reason that he decided to move into the house a few houses down with Barbra Jean three years after his divorce with Reba. "He sure is growing up."

With a half-smile Reba looked over at her ex-husband and nodded in agreement. "It seems like yesterday when he would come into my room in the middle of the night scared that the monsters under his bed would come out and get him." Reba sighed and ran her hand down the horses beautiful mane. "Things have changed so quickly and I feel like I have no control over any of it anymore."

Brock stopped his horse and when Reba saw his action she stopped hers. She was about to talk when Brock beat her to it. "You can't control everything Reba. You do your best to control what you can but some things are just uncontrollable and you have to trust that everything's going to be okay." He didn't say anything else as he instructed his horse to start walking again and they turned and started walking towards the left.

Reba saw Brock get off of his horse so when she reached to where he was she did the same, and when she turned around her mouth dropped. "Brock Enroll Hart what is this?" Reba demanded as she could feel tears fill her eyes. Somehow Brock was able to soften his ex-wife to where she wasn't trying to be macho all the time. Of course since the kids have been growing up that part of Reba had faded a little but Reba always felt like it was her responsibility to be strong.

"You deserve to be happy Reba. That smile needs to be real and not you just trying to convince everyone that things are okay. I've seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best. The smile I see on your face now is a real smile and that was all that I was trying to do with this." Brock said with a smile as he walked over to Reba. Reba was speechless, which was something that didn't happen often. She wrapped her arms around Brock's waist and rested her head on his chest, just like she had the night before only this time she was doing it because she was happy.

Reba smiled and just wanted to stay close to Brock. It was crazy that her ex-husband was bringing her happiness but he was the person that knew her the best. "I can't believe this Brock. Roses and a card this morning and now horseback riding with a picnic on the trail. This is unbelievable Brock." Reba said as she looked over at the red blanket that was laying on the ground with a picnic basket on it. She slowly sat down placing her legs to her left and leaning on her right arm.

Brock couldn't help but smile when he saw Reba wasn't avoiding this. He walked over and sat next to Reba. "I hope you like the sandwiches I made." Brock said laughing. "I did bring some wine which will surely make up for the sandwiches if you don't like them."

Her laugh was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. Every time he heard her laugh he swore he fell in love with her more and more. Brock found it hard to believe that anyone could know Reba and not fall in love with her. She had so much love in her heart and life that it was contagious. "I'm sure your sandwiches are not that bad." Reba said with a smile as she took one out of the basket and took a bite. "Mhm see! This is delicious!"

Brock rolled his eyes with a smile and looked at Reba. "Don't lie Reba." Brock could see the shock on Reba's face and all he could do was laugh. He hadn't felt this close to Reba since before their divorce almost a decade earlier.

"I am not lying Brock! This is really good!" Reba said as she stuffed her face with the sandwich and smiled. Reba finished the sandwich and crawled over to Brock as she then laid on her back and rested her head on his lap looking up at the sky. "Can I ask you a question?"

With a serious face Brock looked down at Reba. "Of course you can Reba." Brock said hoping that Reba realized she could always ask him anything that she needed to.

Reba thought about what she was wanted to ask; _what do you think our lives would be like if the divorce never happened? If Barbra Jean never came into the picture? _However once Reba thought about it she decided that it would be in their best interest for her not to ask him those questions. Now she was going to have to find another question to ask without being obvious that it wasn't the original question. "Why did you really do this?

Brock looked at Reba as he finished his sandwich. "Honestly, I didn't want you to lose who you are. I figured by bringing you horseback riding it would remind you of the person that you are." Brock said as he slowly started to smile. "Besides, you deserve to be treated amazingly."

Reba smiled at Brock's answer and watched as the clouds went by. Reba did remember who she was but by going horseback riding and being surprised like this from Brock she was also reminded of something else.

The two of them stayed out on the trail until dark. Reba had talked to Brock about everything and it was as if they were teenagers again. It was great to be able to open up to Brock again like she once was able to. The car ride to Reba's house was no different. The two laughed and joked about things and Reba found herself not thinking of Jack Morgan at all.

When they reached Reba's driveway Brock turned off the car and looked over at his ex-wife. "I had a nice time Reba." He said and the more he thought about it the day they spent together seemed more and more like a date.

Reba smiled her beautiful smile over at Brock and nodded. "I did too Brock. Thank you for everything. It really does mean a lot to me."

Brock smiled over at Reba and then got out of the car and walked over to open the passenger side door to help Reba out. Reba smiled and took Brock's hand as he helped her but she had no intentions on parting from him. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. The truth was her relationship with Jack was going downhill Reba was just convinced that she could fix it if she stuck by him and worked on everything. For a marriage counselor he wasn't great with working on their relationship.

When they got to Reba's front door they acted just like a couple that had went out on their first date. Brock didn't walk in Reba's house without knocking. He looked at Reba and smiled softly and she knew she had to do what was on her mind or she was never going to be able to. In Reba's eyes what she was about to do was a now or never thing because this could potentially change her relationship with Brock forever and it wasn't clear if it was for the best or not.

"I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Reba." Brock said as he smiled at her and turned around to walk away but then stopped when he heard Reba begin to talk.

"What do you think our lives would be like if the divorce wouldn't have happened? What would our lives be like if Barbra Jean would never have been in our lives?" Reba asked and immediately regretted it. What if he was glad that the divorce had happened? Sure he had ended up on anti-depressants but he had another child and although he ended up divorced from Barbra Jean he did have a pretty happy marriage with her.

Brock turned around and his eyes grew wide. That was the last thing he expected to hear Reba say. "Honestly if there never was Barbra Jean or the divorce I'd like to think that we would still be together. I was so messed up back then and I wasn't sure what I wanted back then."

"And now?" Reba asked looking at Brock as her heart felt like it could pound out of her chest.

Brock wasn't sure what to say or do. All he could manage to do is look into Reba's beautiful blue eyes and wonder why he ever let her go. He knew that letting Reba go was the biggest mistake he had ever made and he wished he could take it back. He had learned a lot since the divorce though and although he was still as cheap and into his looks that he used to be when they were married he was a changed man, and Reba knew that. Brock stopped thinking about what to do and gave Reba a reassuring smile before he walked closer to her and cupped her face in his hands while he rested his thumbs on her cheeks. "I know exactly what I want." He told Reba before he leaned down and embraced her in a kiss as he started the wildfires that they thought were gone.

When Reba didn't push away Brock wasn't sure what to do. He was so sure that the pretty little redhead was going to push him away and go inside to get as far away from him as possible. Instead Reba wrapped her arms around her neck pulling herself closer to her ex-husband. His kiss was something that felt so familiar even though it had been a decade since their last one.

Brock was the one to break the kiss that they were sharing. Reba's pale cheeks were now a nice shade of pink and he couldn't keep in his chuckle. She looked adorable. "This isn't how I planned for the night to end." Brock said as he laughed a little. "Hey Red?"

Reba looked at him as her cheeks were still pink. "What is it Brock?"

Brock looked at her and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Reba's heart had dropped to her stomach. She hadn't heard those words from him in over a decade and she hadn't spoken those words to anyone except her children. Maybe there was a reason for that though. Maybe the reason that she never told the other men she dated she loved them is because she didn't. Her love belonged to Brock and deep down in her heart she knew that it would always and there was nothing she could do about it. With a sincere smile on her face Reba looked up at Brock. "I love you too."

Hearing Reba say that made Brock feel like he was on top of the world and this time he let his lips gently crash into Reba's lips as he sparked the wildfires once again. Reba smiled against Brock's lips knowing that the questions she had asked weren't going to destroy whatever they had going on between them. She knew that things were going to be okay even though when she woke up that morning she was uncertain. Reba couldn't understand how Brock could change the way she felt so quickly but the day she had spent with him had been one of the best days she had experienced in a long time. She wasn't sure what the future held but she knew that as long as she had Brock by her side everything was going to be just fine. After all, Brock was the love of her life and it was clear to both of them that they needed each other.


End file.
